gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adnihilo
The Adnihilo Species Overview Homeworld: ? Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Home System: ? Current Population: unknown Primary Language: Adnihil Fur/Skin Tone: ? Major Planets: ? Affiliation: Adnihilo Current GATO Status: Threat History The Adnihilo can be traced as far back as any human records. They were around long before the time of the Great alliance and long before any human of the Tau'ri took his first breath. They are an ancient race of great power, originally occupying a small area of the MW and claiming dominion over the galaxy by enslaving the lesser races and imprisoning them in their factories to work the burning furnaces to build their war machines. It is thought the demons of human mythology are based on the Adnihilo due to their demonic appearance and the fire caves where those that defied them were punished, those being akin to Hell. The arrival of the Ancients to the MW millions of years ago challenged the Adnihilo for dominance, but recognizing the power of the Ancients the Adnihilo allowed the ancients to expand throughout the galaxy, seeding human life. Gradually the Ancients grew in power while the Adnihilo remained hidden, watching as the Ancient civilization prospered. The Adnihilo began plucking humans from the Ancient worlds to work as slaves to help build their already immense armies and to weaken the civilization. This continued for centuries, as the Ancients were concerned with building their civilization and were oblivious to the threat on their door step. Three hundreds years after the first human was taken the Alliance of the Four Great Races was formed between the Ancients, Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. Each race was powerful in its own way, and they would use their powers to ensure peace and freedom across several galaxies, despite rumors of a dark power on the horizon. Evidence of this powerful race was spread across the galaxy, their acts of anger shown on the scorched surface of planets littered across space. The Great Alliance quickly set about finding this race that threatened the stability of the galaxy but it was the Adnihilo that moved first. The Adnihilo appeared before the Great Alliance and demanded entrance as the head of the Great Alliance, using their vast army as a bargaining tool. The vote was unanimous: the answer was no. The Alliance vowed that such an evil race would never control or gain membership in the Alliance. Enraged by their refusal, the Adnihilo left the meeting hall. The Alliance knew that war was now inevitable. It was the Adnihilo that made the first attack. A Nox world was annihilated, its entire surface glassed and all life on the planet wiped out. This first strike spelled the beginning of a war which threatened to engulf the entire galaxy in flames. It was only the strength of the Ancients which allowed the Alliance to emerge victorious. The Adnihilo had underestimated the Alliance and payed for it... At the end of the war the Alliance met to decide the fate of the Adnihilo. The Furlings and Nox, while not at this time pacifists, were strongly against destroying them. The Ancients and Asgard on the other hand saw that keeping the Adnihilo alive could have repercussions in the future and wanted them to be destroyed even though they themselves were against violence. In the end a compromise was reached to appease all parties. The decision was that the Adnihilo would be locked away in time on their home planet in a time dilation field for eternity or until they could be rehabilitated safely. The TDF would be powered by the thermal energy coming from the fiery planets core and a pair of ZPMs, and there they were imprisoned for millions of years. The war damaged the Alliance in a profound way. The different views in dealing with the Adnihilo and wartime strategy revealed the differences between the races and ties began to break down, though the unknown plague which struck the MW was what eventually drove the Ancients from it and broke the alliance. With the Alliance broken the Adnihilo were forgotten and left to rot with all but a few relics of their civilization destroyed and buried. The Adnihilo slept for millions of years undisturbed and the galaxy blossomed in their absence, but in their tortured sleet their only dreams were of the Alliance and their destruction. In the year 2001 a minor Goa'uld under the service of Anubis heard his master talk of an ancient and powerful race trapped in a distant part of the Milky Way. Seeking to gain the power to overthrow his lord this Goa'uld traveled the galaxy searching for clues to their whereabouts until finally he discovered the dark planet where they lay. Anubis, concerned with rebuilding his armies, was unable to stop the traitor from escaping with a pair of Ha'tak to the edge of the galaxy. The planet they found was barren and covered in ruins and flames. He ignored the warning beacons left in place by the alliance and traveled down to the planet. Reckless in his search for technology, he unwittingly awoke the Adnihilo. Needless to say he paid for it with his life. They used their advanced powers to probe his mind and learn of the galaxy to which they had awoken. One of the Jaffa managed to survive long enough to warn the Ha'tak in orbit which opened fire on the planet. The blasts harmlessly struck a defense shield. Seeing the ineffectiveness of their weapons, the motherships attempted to flee into hyperspac,e but were prevented from doing so by an unknown dampening field before finally being vaporized by a counter attack from the planet. Seething with rage but unable to act the Adnihilo spent the next few years attempting to rebuild their civilization. First contact with the Tau'ri happened in 2003 with the Prometheus. Detecting the Asgard technology the Adnihilo attacked the ship, finding it to be no threat what so ever. Through a twist of fate both ships were disabled by the unique properties of a nebula in the region. Capturing the crew of the starship, the Adnihilo gained intel on the Tau'ri. Seeking to avoid further attention they implanted one of the crewmen with a mind control device to gather further intelligence and allowed the Prometheus to escape. In the year 2004 the Adnihilo discovered the Aschen confederation. Still suffering from the affects of the disastrous first contact with the Tau'ri the entire confederation was in disarray. The black hole had left devastation on the Aschen home system. Propaganda spread by unknown sources across the confederation (possibly Tok'ra) led to civilian uprisings on several Aschen controlled worlds. Crumbling from within and from outside attacks by Goa'uld the Adnihilo presented themselves as the saviors of the Aschen providing technology and support the Adnihilo brought the Aschen back from the brink of annihilation. In exchange for this help the Adnihilo asked only for resources, resources the Aschen were more then happy to give for the continued use of the technology. The Adnihilo over the years continued to demand a higher percentage of Aschen resources while the majority of Aschen were blind to the manipulation. The Aschen wished to destroy the Tau'ri, and in 2040 they had the power to do so. Seeing that their military resources were insufficient to conquer the galaxy, the Adnihilo entered into an alliance with the Aschen to destroy the Tau'ri. The Aschen, over-confident in their power, failed to realize the threat posed by the Adnihilo, but what the Aschen don't realize is that they too are human descendants of the Ancients, and once everything is said and done and Earth and the Tau'ri burn they will turn their attention to them... Category:Aliens